


golden hour

by fairyshampoo



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, just felix and the detective being the cutest couple tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyshampoo/pseuds/fairyshampoo
Summary: “i thought i'd seen it all before but looking through your eyes. it looks like paradise.”xorfelix walks charlotte home after work
Relationships: Detective/Felix Hauville, Female Detective & Felix Hauville, Female Detective/Felix Hauville
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	golden hour

Felix was quick on his feet, a fact those closest to him had already known. The way he moved was that of quick precision, yet when his feet guided him the station they moved like he couldn’t get there fast enough. He waited, patiently - or as best as he could - for the detective to step out of the station, yet she wasn’t just the detective anymore. She was his _girlfriend_. The word bounces through his mind sending an electrical current straight to his heart. 

From the moment Charlotte takes her first step out of the station, his eyes are on her. The sky was a dark blue-tinged with just enough orange from the setting sun to make her hair glow even brighter than he ever thought possible. He watched her like she was the sunset herself and for him, she was, with the way she brought him a sense of calm yet let him feel so alive. He had felt so much more than he ever had the moment she walked into his life. 

“Here to walk me home?”

Charlotte’s voice was soft like the patter of light rain, and when she spoke it led him to a state of bliss. 

“Yes. That, and I just wanted to see you.”

Anyone looking in from the outside could see it, just how much they mean to one another. The way he studied her every feature like he was committing it to memory, and the way she gazed into his eyes like they were the reason that golden hour existed. It showed in the way they looked at each other, just how they would move heaven and earth to be with each other. 

She wondered if there was magic in his eyes too, the way it captured the light of his heart. The amber color reflected how bright he made her feel with his eyes on her. He didn’t know all the ways he lit her up. The light between them was something even Apollo himself couldn’t capture or recreate, the god would shake in envy at the sight of them. It radiates off them, the rose-colored glow of two people falling in love. 

Felix couldn’t help but be mesmerized by the way she speaks, as she recounts her day. She speaks fondly of the way Tina called her during the break to describe the training day she had, and a call from a citizen about vandalism on a building in town. It seemed that no matter what she said, she still held a sparkle in her eye that he wished would never go out.

“It may have been a slow day, but it’s a nice change of pace from supernatural treaties. It’s been a little difficult, adjusting to this new world. But, I like it...”

She trails off like she wants to say more, but settles for just glancing straight ahead as they continue to walk to her car. He’s quick to lace his fingers through hers, just as a gentle reminder that he’d listen to anything she wants to say. 

He knew just how hard it was to adjust to a world you were thrust into, the unease from your world being shifted on its axis. But from then to now, she’s been put into more dangerous situations than he ever wanted her to be in and the resolve to protect her grows each time he thinks of those memories.

She broke the silence that settled between them with a gentle smile, a smile that would visit him every night if he had dreams. But dreams could never capture the beauty of being with her, she was greater than any fantasy. 

“I can’t imagine my life without you in it.”

The comfort in her words brings more serenity than he ever thought he could be granted in his life. He squeezes her hand as a moment of comfort, but in reality, he used it to ground himself. A small reminder that this was real, he seems to need his as often as the stars meet the night sky. This is real. _‘She chose me’_.

“I couldn’t imagine mine without you, either.” 

He wishes for more days like this, lazy strolls to her apartment as the sunset, he hopes to stay with her until the sunrises, to make her a cup of tea and watch as the golden liquid pours over the small town he’s learning to call home. The home he shares with her and the place he never hopes to leave.

The warmth of his hand against her neck guides her to lips to his own, which seemed to be the place she craved again the minute they parted and every kiss felt like a garden bloomed on her heart. Her arms wrapped snugly around his waist, pushed their chests flush together and the beating of their hearts seemed to keep in time with one another.

Her kiss sticks to him like wild honey.

And like the fresh night sky, they melt together like the sun below the horizon. 

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  crossposted from tumblr: **[here](https://nikolaistirling.tumblr.com/post/621375275263049728/golden-hour)**


End file.
